1. Field
The present invention relates to a monitoring technique, and particularly to a monitoring apparatus to monitor communication among terminal devices inside a group, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information of mobile terminals in a specific range is collected by a base station apparatus, and is stored in a location information database in order to facilitate investigation of the amount of flow of passersby or cars in a specific region. Such information is analyzed by a movement information subsystem in time series manner such that the amount of movement of distribution of mobile phone terminals and the like, a congestion state of calls, and the like are displayed on a map (for example, Patent Literature 1).